Stranded
by Candlewrite
Summary: Sadie the courageous. Perri the intelligent. Reyna the strong. Lilian the perceptive. Amirah the just-plain-powerful. And Kari, the most hated of them all. All of these are stranded. All are despised by the Dark. They share their thoughts with their twins brothers; unless a barrier is placed between them, a resort used only by villains in a war they cannot win... Please Reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! You might hate me because I never update any of my other stories... but you probably love me because I'm a horrible writer. Anyway, pu-leaz submit to this writing challenge.**

**Ahem.**

**The only requirements are:**

**Tell me the name of the story and your pen-name in the comments**

**ONESHOT**

**The subject: Resurrection**

**Thanks!**

**DADODIDADA**

**Now, this is another one of my horrible and hated fanfics. If you want a full list of the Rules of Axalmor, look on my profile page.**

**Thanks!**

Part One: Sadie Snape

Ever since he discovered he had married a witch, Mr. Snape spent as much time away from home as possible. He tried to be normal as well, since if Mrs. Snape was anything, it was abnormal. He parted his thick black hair exactly in the middle and slicked it down without a single strand out of place. He wore crisp red shirts, pressed light gray suits, and shiny dark brown shoes to his office job. He spoke briskly, with no show of emotion.

And he never, ever wanted any children.

He always figured that if he must have a child, it would have to be a boy. Never a girl. And that assumption half came true when he got twins. One boy. One girl. Two unwanted human beings entered into the world that day. Severus and Sadie Snape were bound together, and nothing would tear them apart.

For years, whenever folks passed Number Thirteen, Jackton Lane, there would crying or arguing echoing from inside. And for years, they had shaken their heads and sighed, waiting for the day that the couple would fade and they would be left in peace once more. But that was about to change. Two eight-year-old children huddled together against the wall as their father advanced with his fist raised. Their poor mother, half-starved and with tears pouring from her pleading black eyes, flung herself before the twins once more.

But it was the last time she ever would.

As Mr. Snape brought his fist down on his wife's skull, she froze and fell to the floor, blood cascading through her blond hair and onto the polished wood floor. The boy, Severus, dropped to the floor by his mother's side, crying. Not holding back her own tears, Sadie rounded on the culprit, who taken away anything even half-good in her young life.

Never again.

She focused on her anger. There it was inside her, a blazing inferno; rising and rearing against the man she had once called her father. She felt heat rushing in monstrous wave to her hands, which she had raised to strike the man that had abused her so often. A wave of white-hot heat streamed off her, rolling onto Mr. Snape and blistering his hands and face. He roared with anger and turned to leave the room. He was stepping out the door when she made that gesture at him had used so often on her.

Sadie Snape, using powerful and terrible wandless magic, had decided to strike her father in blind rage. He roared again and stormed upstairs. He came down just two minutes later and found, to his grim satisfaction: his son kneeling over the dead Mrs. Snape and, since she had severely broken wizarding law, no sign of the brave daughter who had been carted to Azkaban.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Since I forgot to do this on the last one:**

**DISCLAIMER: True/False**

**I am not an eighteen-year-old who happens to know that time travel and Harry Potter are, in fact, real**

**I am the best author in the world**

**My initials are J.K.R, not A.C**

**False, false, and FALSE!**

**In other words: I do NOT own Harry Potter.**

**DADODIDADA**

Sadie sat on the floor of the small in which she had been placed, staring out the miniscule window, wondering.

Wondering what had happened to Mr. Snape...

Wondering if her mother had died...

Wondering, oh wondering, how Severus was doing. He was in his third year at Hogwarts now, and Sadie assumed he hadn't thought of her once. Who would bother brooding about your twin sister, who'd been dumped in Azkaban five years before for revenge on her mother's murderer?

"Hey," a voice said to her left, snapping her out of her dark thoughts. The owner of the voice smiled mischievously, captivatingly. She had choppily cut black hair and grey eyes that Sadie could tell had seen too much.

The mystery girl stuck her hand through the bars. "Who're you?"

"Sadie."

"Kari. How'd _you_ end up here?"

"Used magic in front of my muggle dad and seriously harmed him. Hope those scars never go away." She added the end nastily.

"Know what ya mean. Everyone in my family- 'cept my two brothers- tried to kill me at least once. They felt murderous bout me, and I assure you, the feeling was mutual."

Sadie laughed darkly about the grim humor, and Kari smiled that captivating smile. Then it disappeared with her next question,

"What's your last name?"

Sadie hesitated, but those deep grey eyes were pulling the answer out of her anyway.

"Snape. Sadie Snape."

"Nice to meet you, Sadie Snape. I'm Kari. Kari Black."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**I HAVE to tell you this story! I swear by the heavenly Lord above that it is all completely true. **

**SO, I'm visiting Britain and one night, when I was sleeping, I heard a howl outside. So I look out the window and see a wolf. But this wolf was huge, bigger than any other wolf I've ever seen. And then- I swear I am telling the truth- a stag came out of the woods toward it. The wolf stopped howling and dashed through the back door, and I saw this big black dog sort of motioned to me with its paw, so I opened the window and slid out onto the roof. Then I dropped down on the deck and joined the dog in the backyard. It led me into the woods and we ran through the trees. We had to dodge a lot of thorns, and here I was wondering why I'd come to Britain during a full moon. I'm SUPPOSED to be a Harry Potter nerd! We could hear the wolf and stag behind us. The big black dog pulled me behind a bush where a rat was hiding. So stag, wolf, dog, rat- coincidence, right? No. Which I know because the dog turned into a **_**guy**_**. Okay, I sort of figure maybe this is all some elaborate trick my archenemy Bella cooked up. Then dog/guy/thing pointed to the moon, and I noticed it was about to go down. We hid there, with the stag and wolf fighting in front of the bush, until the moon falls below the horizon and the sun comes up, and the wolf froze and turned back into a person. And the stag turned into a person too and turned toward the bush. And he said, "Hey, Padfoot, Wormy, you can come out now." So we came out from behind the bush and we all introduced ourselves to each other AND you'll never guess what.  
>IT WAS THEM! THE MARAUDERS!<strong>

**They were Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Sirius Black! I, like, almost fainted! And I guess it showed on my face, cause Black said, "Hey, Ahmirah, you okay?" I said I was and they led me back to my house and promised to visit me again! EEEKKK! I can't wait to tell you bout that! Thanks! Here's the story! Pu-leaz R&R!**

Sadie was wrong. Every moment of his spare time, Severus's mind wandered to the last day he'd seen his sister. To the last day he'd truly felt alive.

Right now, though he couldn't think about her, because the marauders **(When I met them (!), they said that yeah, they were bullies and kinda jerks back in school) **were torturing him again. Potter the definitely-not-perfect prefect-hating prat was laughing as Severus's trunk exploded in the compartment. Lily shot to her feet- god, that girl was beautiful- and pulled out her wand to hex the idiotic gits/prats/fucking bloody flaws in the world. They left fast their feet would carry them, still dying with mirth. Lily picked something up off the floor.

"What's this?" She asked. Severus snatched it out of her hand and shoved it in his pocket, rage ripping through him. How dare she look at that! It was a picture of Sadie. One day they'd found their father's camera and taken pictures of each other. Of course, he'd smashed the camera immediately afterward, but they'd managed to get ahold of two pictures, one of each of them.

Lily stared. "Sev?" He managed a half smile.

"I'm fine." But he wasn't. He knew that. Lily knew that. The crappy "Marauders" knew that.

And Sadie knew it too.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Harry Potter, and if you still believe I do, than you need to get your head checked St. Mungos immediately. **

**They took me to the Leaky Cauldron. Amazing, right? Yeah! We went through to Diagon Alley and little eleven-year-old Harry was right: when you're there for the first time, you really want about eight more eyes. I can't say no more here, cause I DON'T want to expose too much about the wizarding world.**

Part Two: Reyna Lupin

"OI! I will get you for that!" My next-door-neighbor, James Potter, throws a snowball back at me. It misses by a mile though, because the remainders of my own missile are still covering his glasses. Ahmirah Potter, his twin sister, is busy in the woods showing something to my own twin, Remus. She's been showing it to people all the bloody _time_. She's odd. Then again, all four of us are odd. What's the chance you can live next door to James Potter or me and not be so? Answer: Zero. Per. Cent.

So, anyway, my name is Reyna Lupin, and I'm having fun in the snow. I'm thirteen years old, and it's snowing because it's currently Christmas break of my third year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft And Wizardry, where my sworn enemy, Bellatrix Black (So she's two years older than me, who's cares?), thinks she's all high and mighty cause she was made prefect. I personally am glad that Alice Smith (Hufflepuff) and Frank Longbottom (Gryffindor) are Head Boy and Girl this year. They always let me get away with things. Like, when Alice was prefect, she _heard _me telling Ahmirah about the box of pineapple I gave Professor Slughorn that had that potion on it which made everything he touched for the next three months turn hot pink. I thought she would report me, but all she did was _congratulate_ me on using his own subject against him. They still haven't figured who did that, and I think Dumbledore still suspects my brother and his friends. Who are kinda okay, I guess. Sirius Black is more odd than James, who's more odd than Remus, who's more odd than Peter Pet-peti- pettigro-(okay I give up. I don't know how to spell his name), who I hate. And please don't ask why I hate him. I don't know myself. I just do.

"Heads up!" A snowman's head hit my chest and knocks me down. I scramble back up and throw it back at Black, who'd been standing there with a ridiculous grin on his face. Ahmirah, back from the forest, chucks her wand at his head.

"Oww!" He wails, pretending to be in pain as he dramatically drops to his knees. "Prongs, your sister is _violent_!"

"I know!"

"Hey, Tiger," I say cheerfully.

"Hey, loony-tic," Ahmirah replies. (Please don't ask about the nicknames. I'll explain them later. After, perhaps, the memory charm.)

KABOOM!

My yard exploded. I felt myself be lifted into the air, and I managed to twist in midair so I could grab a tree branch as I came down. As I grabbed it, the brown stick glowed blue, and Ahmirah's hand landed on it just as the world twisted away...


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke on the ground facedown.

"-The brothers?" A high, cold voice asked. "We can't have them coming to look for these girls, can we? Both pairs are vital to the plan..."

"The plan was to place them under memory charms so powerful not even Dumbledore could destroy them, my Lord." I recognized the second voice. It was Bellatrix Black. But she sounded... different. More mature than my sworn enemy ever had.

With a shock, I realized that 'the brothers' Bellatrix and the Dark Lord were talking about Remus and James.

"_Was_ the plan?" Voldemort asked shrewdly.*

"The werewolf escaped, my Lord. He still retains the memory."

"CRUCIO!"

I heard, with a rather sick sense of satisfaction, Bellatrix screaming in pain.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The screams cut off.

"Ah, Belle," I heard Voldemort say. "I couldn't have you impersonating your sister any longer, could I? She does not know the plan. I am the only being who does..." And with a maniacal cackle, he disapparated away.

"Impersonating her sister?" I turned to look at Ahmirah, but she shook her head, signaling she had not breathed the whisper. I lifted myself up onto my knees and looked about. Out from behind a tree stepped a girl who was probably about my age, but she looked about three years younger because she was so underfed. She had pale skin, a hooked nose, and black hair falling around her thin face in a limp sheet.

"Who're you?" I asked, more threatening than I meant to, but hey! The full moon is only a day away! (Oh, BTW, I'm a werewolf.)

She looked at me and said, "Who're _you_?"

"Reyna Lupin, why?"

"I'm Sadie."

"Well, I'm Ahmirah."

"Okay, Sadie, Ahmirah. I don't know 'bout you, but I vote we continue this conversation _out_ of the graveyard. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great, loony-tic!" Ahmirah said cheerfully. (How does she _do_ that?)

Sadie shrugged her thin shoulders in the universal sign for 'who cares'?

We walked up the hill toward a large, crumbling shack. When we reached it, I glanced round the corner at the muggle village. Deciding they probably wouldn't come up here in the middle of the night, I used my werewolf strength to punch a hole about three feet across in the door.

Oh, and I was wrong about the villagers. They heard the noise and came swarming out of their houses with flashlights and rakes. We crawled through the ragged starburst and crept through the darkness, trying to find a hiding place. I tripped over a box in the middle of the floor and felt my arm land on something. That 'something' turned out to be a person, who grabbed my arm and hauled me to my feet. They led me to a staircase and gave me a push so I would know what it was, then ran off in another direction, their footsteps loud and demanding. I climb the stairs wondering who it was, knowing it not either of my companions, as Sadie was on my other side and Ahmirah is just as clueless as I am.

I look over the railing at the top just as down below, in the dust of the first floor, the flashlight of a woman from the village finds Sadie.


	6. Chapter 6

I freeze, holding my breath.

"Oh," the woman said. "It's you." She spoke slowly, as if to a baby.

Sadie nodded, just as slowly.

"Hanna! Where are you?"

"I'm in here! Don't worry; it was just the little mute!" Hanna called back.

"Oh. FALSE ALARM!" A man boomed to the rest of the house. The villagers retreated back to their warm homes.

"Ahmirah?" I called out.

My friend peeked out, eyes wide, from under a hutch, dust bunnies decorating her orange fur. She looked so ridiculous that despite the night's events I began to laugh.

She narrowed her hazel eyes at me, but that made her look even weirder. I laughed. Sadie smiled.

"C'mon," she said, her lips still curved upwards. "I want you to meet someone."


	7. Chapter 7

Up in the attic, dust lay in a thick blanket over everything. There was a trunk sitting in the corner, the only thing there.

There was no dust on it. Sadie looked at the trunk, seeming troubled.

"Hello." We turned. There stood a girl about our age. She had choppily cut black, hair, freckles, and pale skin. Her grey eyes were somehow both carefree and pained. She had a mischievous smile, reminding me creepily of someone I knew. But that didn't freak me out.

No, the most disturbing thing about her was the scar.

It was thin and white, and winding round her throat and to her shoulder, where the weapon had been jabbed in. It creeped me out in a way I couldn't explain, like I had heard about somewhere, about how it had come to be winding round like a collar on the girl's throat. Somewhere...someone...but who?

In the corner, the trunk shifted.

The girl's eyes darted to it. "We've got to get out of here." She said, hiding her panic behind a practiced mask of calm. Ahmirah turned around and froze.

"Hurry!" Sadie said grabbing my arm. She pulled me out of the room. "Wait!" I cried, as we hurried down the stairs.

"What?" Sadie asked.

"What about Ahmirah?"

"I thought she was with you!"

Sadie turned to the other girl. "Kari..." She said.

Kari nodded, then turned and raced up the stairs. She wrenched the door open. Standing there, Ahmirah limp at his feet, was a monster.

Its unnaturally pale face was shrouded in a veil of shadow, blurring the features. Only its eyes were visible, bloodshot black eyes filled with madness. Its lips were stained with blood, and long yellowing fangs had drying blood-Ahmirah's blood- at the tips.

Kari stepped forward calmly and slapped the vampire in the face.

There must have been more than force in the slap, because the monster cried out the moment she touched it. Black mist seeped out of its skin, filling the entire house. Then beams of golden light shot through, and I could see again, as I searched for the source of the light.

It was Kari.

She was glowing golden like something in a painting. Her light collided with the black mist, and the vampire collapsed.

I could Kari, her jaw clenched, maybe from concentration, maybe holding back tears. She looked almost as pained as the vampire as he collapsed.

I could have sworn she said, "I'm so sorry, Bryan," but maybe I heard her wrong. The vampire-Bryan- cried out one more time before he dissolved into a black shadow of himself. A beam of gold shot through his heart, and the shadow dissolved.

He was gone.

Kari fell to her knees, crying silently. Sadie and I glanced at each other and went to sit next to her.

"I killed him," She whispered, self-hatred in her voice. "I killed him."

"No, no," Sadie said. "Don't think like that. You freed him-no, listen- from madness. From being branded a monster the rest of his life. It's not your fault. It's your mother's fault for sending Daymond after you. It's your father's fault for telling her to. It's Bryan's own fault for thinking he could get rid of the vampire without you. It's just about anyone's fault more than yours, Kari."

Kari exhaled, smiling at her friend. "Okay. Come on, let's look at Ahmirah."

We went over. Kari put two fingers against Ahmirah's throat, and her eyes widened.

"She's not-"

"No, but all I can do is keep her asleep so she doesn't go mad. I can't stop her from becoming a vampire." I bit my lip. And here I was hoping I would be the only monster.

Suddenly something occurred to me. "This won't affect James, will it?"

Kari smiled humorlessly. "He won't become a full vampire, but he will find he is unnaturally moody and lashes out easily on the days before and after the full moon. I can't stop him from becoming-oh, how to describe it- more Slytherin, perhaps. He'll be more willing to do anything to get what he wants."

"How do you know who James is?"

"Oh, I don't believe I've introduced myself properly. I'm Kari Black. My twin brother is James' best friend."

oOo

"I didn't know that Sirius had a sister."

"Two, actually. My family has two sets of twins. There's me and Sirius, then Regulus and Roxanne."

"That's even weirder."

"I know, but you've got a twin brother too. So does Sadie."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, you know her brother. And I don't think you like him very much."

Sadie looked a little sadder. "Not many people do," She said. "Being in Slytherin doesn't help that."

"Oh, no."

"What?" Sadie asked.

"I think I know who your brother is."

"Who?"

"Well, what's your last name?"

"Snape, why?"

"Thought so. He hates me 'cause I'm the sister of the guy who is the friend of the best friend of his worst enemy."

"Yeah, he does tend to hold grudges..."

"Definitely."

"Okay, as much as I like listening to this show of 'Who knows more about Sadie's brother'-" "That's not we were doing!""-Whatever, but we really need to get out of here."

Sadie grabbed my arm as she glanced out the window. Kari grabbed Ahmirah.

Then we all disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Perri Pettigrew**

If you asked most people in the neighborhood about the group of friends who met in the Pettigrew house, some might say they were criminals, some might say lawbreakers, and most would say insane.

They were probably right, but _I_ would say chaotically insane.

This is a normal morning in The Nest:

"Lily, are you making that plate do somersaults?"-Narcissus

"Perri, stop stealing my sausage!"-Peter

"Give me your bacon!"- Remus

"Remus, how that goddamned bloody hell did you get my wand?" Narcissa asked dangerously. Seriously, _what_ is with those Blacks and god damning things?

Remus shrugged and flicked it up into the chandelier. Okay wait, intermission. Why the hell do my parents have a chandelier? The triplets are _so_ gonna break it.

Narcissa growled. Remus looked at her uncomprehendingly. Then she tackled him, and the two werewolves went tumbling to the ground.

Lily flew the plate into the chandelier.

Narcissus stole Remus' conquered bacon.

I continued eating my brother's sausage.

"What are you kids doing today?" Asked Mrs. Thompson, glancing up from the Daily Planet.

All of us looked at Lily. She rolled her eyes.

"Perri driving us to the Hatchet family's gambling party."

In my mind, I was asking, _what the bloody hell_? But in real life, I just nodded. When you're friends with the Evans triplets, you learn to just go with the flow. Or is it go with the Floo? I can never remember. Ah well, we've got a party to crash.

"Make sure you use the old car," Was all my mum said. They don't seem concerned that an unlicensed, untrained, immature, and most likely insane fourteen-year-old is driving her also fourteen-year-old friends to a gambling party. We are so lucky our 'rents make up the police department, or we would dead a thousand time over. Actually, Narcissa and Narcissus would be dead a thousand hundred million billion times over if their parents found out that they use a flying carpet from their disowned mass murder cousin Kari's room to fly to America each morning. It's kinda illegal.

A few minutes later, we're coasting down a road toward our friend's house, with Lilian arguing with Remus about the whether firewhiskey or butterbeer was better.

And then came the random heavy object.


End file.
